Particular embodiments generally relate to electronic devices and more specifically to user interface analysis.
Consumer electronic devices have become more complicated with the addition of more and more functions. It is hard for a user to understand how to use all the functions of a device. Also, with the additional functions, user interfaces have become more complicated and include a deep hierarchy of menu items. It becomes even harder to use the user interface when many keystrokes are needed to navigate the hierarchy of menu items to find a menu item to trigger the function. In some cases, the menu item to activate a function is hard to find and requires the user to go down many branches of the menu hierarchy to actually find the menu item and activate the function. This may cause a user to become frustrated with the device and may also cause a user to not fully use all the functions offered by a device.